Be With You
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi dalam sebuah kebetulan tak menyenangkan seperti tadi? Lee Taeyong, Jaehyun tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya karena rasa bersalah. #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong
1. Chapter 1

**Be With You**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Reality. OOC. Typo(s)**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Jaehyun akhirnya sampai. Setelah beberapa jam yang melelahkan melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta akhirnya ia sampai di Seoul. Jaehyun takkan lupa apa yang harus ia lalui sebelum kembali menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Dengan dua koper di tangannya, ia sudah hendak pergi. Mencari taksi dan pergi secepat mungkin. Tapi orang asing yang tak ia kenali lewat, menahan jalannya.

"Maaf tapi bisakah kau membantuku?" Rambutnya hitam berponi. Tampak lelah namun lega di saat bersamaan karena berfikir menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. "Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke Seoul. Bisakah kau memberitahuku―"

Jaehyun tidak tahu dari mana datangnya orang asing ini dan tak memungkiri jika ia sedikit tertarik padanya karena wajahnya. Tapi Jaehyun sedang ingin segera pergi dari sana, jadi ia hanya membalas dingin. "Maaf, aku buru-buru."

Namun seolah tidak mau mengerti, sosok itu tak membiarkannya lewat. Malah, bertanya dengan lebih keras hingga menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Kumohon," Jaehyun menghela nafasnya. "Jangan ganggu aku."

Apakah ia tidak mengerti bahwa Jaehyun sedang buru-buru?

Tapi ekspresi kecewanya cukup mengganggu Jaehyun. Dengan penuh selidik Jaehyun memandang pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah. Entah darimana asalnya, yang jelas, tampilannya sangat sederhana. Sepertinya ia tak berbohong mengenai perkataannya tentang baru pertama kali datang ke sini.

"Apa?" tanya Jaehyun, memilih menyisakan sedikit waktunya. Ia mengusak poninya dengan jari-jari ke belakang, terganggu.

"Aku sedang mencari alamat ini," sosok asing itu memberikan kertas kecil penuh bekas lipatan pada Jaehyun. Ragu-ragu untuk sesaat. "Aku diberitahu jika itu ada di sekitar sini. Tapi tidak diberitahu di mana tepatnya."

Jaehyun membaca tulisan di kertas itu. "Kau hanya harus menyebrang," katanya. Untuk sedetik melihat sekitarnya untuk menujuk arah yang dimaksud. "Kau lihat belokan itu? Berjalan saja ke sana lalu tanya lagi."

"Terimakasih," balasnya sambil membungkuk kecil. Ia menyambar tasnya dengan senyum berseri-seri yang cukup manis. Sebenarnya itu jenis senyum yang Jaehyun benci, karena senyum itu baginya hanya bisa dibuat oleh _orang yang bahagia_. Dan melihat tingkahnya yang mengatakan 'permisi' pada tiap orang yang ia lewati, Jaehyun beranggapan ia orang yang sopan dan ramah. Tipe pemuda baik yang naïve. Jaehyun memandang siluetnya hingga benar-benar hilang.

Terserah lah. Jaehyun memilih tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera pulang untuk tidur, lalu menelpon beberapa teman dekatnya untuk mengabari jika ia sudah sampai Seoul. Jaehyun melanjutkan niatannya untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya. Ponselnya berdering tepat setelah ia duduk di dalam taksi.

"Halo?" ujar Jaehyun enggan.

 _"Halo? Jaehyun?"_ Jaehyun mengenali suara ini. Suara dari seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Seo Youngho. _"Kau sudah sampai Seoul?"_

"Ya," ujar Jaehyun. Yang segera menyesali jawabannya. Karena Youngho adalah temannya yang selalu identik dengan―

 _"Bagus! Ayo minum bersama untuk merayakannya!"_

Bingo.

Pesta, minum-minum, dan wanita adalah tiga kata yang cocok mendeskripsikannya.

"Aku masih di jalan dan belum sampai apartemen." Jaehyun menyandar ke sandaran duduk. Menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan lalu mendesah pelan. "Aku lelah. Besok saja."

Jaehyun sendiri terheran-heran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Biasanya dia akan senang menghabiskan waktu dengan yang lain, tapi ia sedang benar-benar lelah sekarang. Ia butuh seseorang yag bisa mendengar keluh kesahnya, dan Youngho bukan orang yang cocok untuk itu.

" _Yah."_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar kecewa. _"Baiklah. Besok saja kalau begitu. Aku akan ajak Doyoung,Yuta dan yang lain juga."_

"Oke."

" _Istirahat, Jaehyun. Bye."_

"Bye."

Setelah menutup telepon, Jaehyun mulai merasa kantuk menyerangnya. Matanya tertutup perlahan, tapi berusaha tetap terjaga. Dari jendela ia bisa melihat kendaraan melintas lalu-lalang, gedung-gedung tinggi juga toko-toko dan pejalan kaki yang menjadi ciri khas kota Seoul. Dulu, ketika ia meninggalkan kota ini, ia berfikir bahwa mungkin dia bisa merasa sedikit santai. Tapi justru sebaliknya, ia lebih stress dan karena itu ia kembali.

Mungkin ia akan lebih menyibukkan diri dengan fokus pada kuliahnya, lalu mencari kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan di sela-sela itu agar tak terlalu membosankan. Mungkin menulis cerita, menggambar, atau memasak? Pilihan ketiga itu yang paling ia pertimbangkan. Meski begitu semuanya tetap saja terasa membosankan baginya. Dan ia semakin mengantuk saat memikirkannya.

 _Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dalam hidupku. Tapi aku belum menemukan apa itu._

Tak mengherankan. Sejauh usianya, semua yang ia lakukan adalah belajar memenuhi tiap keinginan orangtuanya. Mereka tidak membiarkan Jaehyun keluar dari batas-batas yang telah mereka buat. Semuanya sesuai aturan tak tertulis antara dia dan orangtuanya: Jangan meragukan keputusan kami, kami tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu.

Jaehyun tahu orangtuanya tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi tetap saja. Silahkan sebut Jaehyun sebagai anak yang tidak berbakti, atau tidak tahu terimakasih, tapi ini keputusannya untuk pergi. Jaehyun ingin merasakan dan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini, dan ia begitu bertekad. Mungkin ini saatnya dia keluar dari batas-batas itu dan merasakan _hidup_. Tak peduli konsekuensi atas perbuatannya.

Jaehyun mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya. Menjadi penyanyi. Apakah itu yang benar-benar ia inginkan?

Setidaknya untuk saat ini. _Ya, itulah yang ia inginkan._

* * *

Jaehyun bangun dengan kepala pening.

Semalam, ia benar-benar lelah dan jatuh tidur begitu saja. Dan itu sudah siang saat ia melihat jam. Ia punya janji yang mesti ia tepati pada Youngho, yang rupanya sudah mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk mengingatkannya datang malam ini.

Masih ada waktu. Pertama-tama ia akan mengisi perutnya dulu.

Hanya ada roti bungkusan. Jaehyun akan berbelanja dulu sebelum pergi, sepertinya.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap, Jaehyun mengambil kunci mobil dan berlalu menuju supermarket untuk berbelanja keperluannya. Ini akan jadi hal rutin yang ia lakukan, karena tak ada maid yang akan melayaninya di sini.

Setelah memastikan isi lemari pendinginnya penuh, baru Jaehyun kembali ke kamar. Mengganti pakaiannya lalu berlalu dengan mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat yang telah diberitahu Youngho.

Selama perjalanan, Jaehyun kembali memikirkan keputusannya. Teman-teman, juga orang lain yang pernah mendengarnya menyanyi selalu menututnya untuk masuk ke dunia entertaint, sesuatu yang sangat menantang bagi Jaehyun. Kenapa tidak? Lalu pikiran itu muncul begitu saja.

Saat ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya teleponnya berdering. Jaehyun menjawab dan sebagai gantinya menyetir hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Harusnya tak apa-apa, melihat saat itu hampir tak ada kendaraan lain.

"Halo?"

"Jaehyun. Kau sudah pergi?" Youngho rupanya.

"Aku di jalan. Kau―"

Lalu semuanya terjadi sangat cepat.

Siluet seseorang yang entah dari mana melintas begitu saja di depannya, disusul suara jeritan dan decit ban mobil yang direm mendadak. Tubuh Jaehyun terhuyung ke depan hampir membentur dashboard dan penglihatannya mengabur beberapa saat. Suara Youngho masih terdengar dari telepon. Jaehyun mengabaikannya dan turun dari mobil.

Hanya untuk mendapati sesosok tubuh tergeletak di tanah.

"Kau―" Jaehyun kehilangan kata-kata. Yang tergelatak itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok yang sama yang bertanya alamat padanya di stasiun. Kebetulan yang cukup mengagetkan. Jaehyun mengutuk pelan. Dalam hati bertanya apa yang dilakukan sosok itu di sini. Dia terlihat syok dan kebingungan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Datang dan tiba-tiba menyebrang seperti itu."

Sosok yang tidak Jaehyun ketahui namanya itu, mulai mengeluarkan erangan sakit. Terlihat tidak bisa berdiri. Jaehyun berfikir untuk pergi saja, karena urusannya akan jadi sangat merepotkan. Orang itu bisa saja menuntutnya, dan lebih parah lagi memerasnya. Tapi bagaimana mata sosok itu berkaca-kaca dan terlihat kesakitan membuatnya tak tega. Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Jaehyun.

Tak ada jejak kepura-puraan dari mata hitam bulat yang memandangnya itu. Jaehyun melihatnya meringis. "Tanganku…"

Bagus, ujar Jaehyun sinis dalam hati. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Naik ke mobilku."

"Tidak usah." Ujar sosok itu, tapi kemudian mengaduh pelan.

"Masuk kubilang. Atau kau ingin aku memanggil ambulans?"

"Untuk sedetik tadi aku berfikir kau akan pergi begitu saja dan tak mau bertanggung jawab."

Jaehyun mendengus. "Tadinya. Tapi kau berbaring di sana menghalangi jalanku."

Sosok itu mengaduh lagi. Jaehyun melihat dari sudut matanya. Mereka berdiri di tengah jalan itu cukup untuk mendapat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana, yang terlihat penasaran. Jaehyun risih.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Naik ke mobilku."

"Tapi―"

"Aku bilang naik."

* * *

Butuh beberapa saat untuk meyakinkan sosok itu, tapi akhirnya Jaehyun berhasil. Keduanya datang ke rumah sakit besar yang ada di kota itu. Beberapa perawat mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Tangan yang terluka itu kini sudah digips. Sejak tadi, sosok yang datang bersamanya sama sekali tak membuka suara. Terlihat syok memandangi tangannya.

Dokter bertanya banyak hal. Sibuk mencatat di lembaran kertas di mejanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Taeyong."

Dokter itu beralih pada Jaehyun. "Dan kau?"

Jaehyun meyilangkan tangannya dengan kesal. "Jung Jaehyun."

Ia terjebak di sini, duduk di hadapan sang dokter yang terus mengisi formulir untuk mereka dalam keheningan. Membosankan.

"Tangan Taeyong-shi patah. Tidak terlalu parah sebenarnya, dalam waktu sekitar satu bulan akan kembali membaik. Namun harus tetap digips untuk sementara waktu. Jadi selama waktu itu, Taeyong-shi harus berhenti melakukan segala macam aktivitas fisik yang terlalu membebani lengannya." Mata dokter itu menatap tajam Jaehyun. "Dan Jaehyun-shi, kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat menyetir. Aku tidak mengharapkan kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi."

Bagus, sekarang aku bahkan dimarahi sang dokter, pikir Jaehyun. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, Jaehyun mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Itu saja. Kalian boleh pergi."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong membungkuk kecil dan keluar bersamaan. Melewati koridor panjang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya seperti terjebak dalam keheningan berjam-jam. Satu yang ia syukuri bahwa pemuda itu tidak banyak mengeluh. Bahkan setelah Jaehyun selesai dengan seluruh administrasi rumah sakit dan mereka keluar dari rumah sakit. Menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

Tapi pemuda itu masih saja mengikutinya.

"Sudah kan? Apa aku harus mengantarmu juga?"

Taeyong tidak menjawabnya, menunduk memandang tangannya. Terlihat tenang, meski Jaehyun tahu pemuda itu masih sangat syok.

Jaehyun jengah. "Tenang saja, tanganmu hanya patah untuk sebulan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan―"

"Apakah kau tahu betapa besarnya hal ini berdampak padaku?"

Jaehyun yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatap lengan Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak mengerti, ia sudah membayar semua biaya rumah sakit, lalu apa lagi? Jangan bilang pemuda ini benar-benar akan memerasnya?

Wajah itu terangkat. Jaehyun mematung melihat Taeyong menangis, berusaha keras menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga Jaehyun merasa bibir itu bisa berdarah kapan saja.

"Betapa seriusnya ini untukku…" suara itu terdengar pelan, bergetar.

Jaehyun memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Aku... aku akan mengikuti audisi masuk agensi. Hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menari." Taeyong tersenyum kecut, mengusap air matanya kasar dengan sebelah tangan. "Bagaimana aku bisa menari dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Jaehyun diam. Ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Bagaimanapun, terimakasih. Aku tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Sosok itu membungkuk padanya. "Aku permisi."

Sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Tapi semakin jauh sosoknya, justru semakin jelas ekspresi sedih di wajah berurai air mata itu di pikiran Jaehyun. Makanya ia berlari mengejar sosok itu lagi, menahannya. "Tunggu."

Jaehyun merasa perasaan bersalah menggerogotinya perlahan. Kenapa dengan melihat mata besar berkaca-kaca pemuda itu membuat Jaehyun ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini? "Aku bisa memberimu kompensasi lainnya. Berapa yang kau mau?" Jaehyun mengeluarkan dompetnya, bersiap mengeluarkan lembaran dari sana.

"Uang?" Taeyong menggeleng sedih, "Uang tidak bisa membeli waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk memulihkan tanganku."

Tangan Jaehyun jatuh di sisi tubuhnya, tak mengerti. "Lalu apa yang ku inginkan?"

"Lupakan saja."

Sosok itu sudah mau meninggalkanya lagi. Tapi Jaehyun merasa sesuatu mengganjal hatinya. Ia mengambil satu kartu nama dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Taeyong. Melihat dia yang hanya diam, Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah tangan sosok itu dan menaruhnya di sana.

"Ini kartu namaku." Jaehyun bicara tanpa membiarkan yang lain bicara lebih dulu. "Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, kau sudah cukup memberiku banyak masalah hari ini. Jadi cobalah untuk segera pulih, agar kau tidak usah menggangguku lagi. Itu saja. Aku pergi."

Jaehyun berbalik, masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin tanpa ragu-ragu. Jaehyun mulai mengemudi dan meninggalkan pemuda itu di belakang. Lewat kaca spion ia bisa melihat Taeyong memegang kartu di tangannya sambil menagis lagi.

 _Apa aku keterlaluan?_

* * *

Lelah.

Jaehyun kehilangan seluruh energinya saat sampai apartemen. Rencananya bersama Youngho hari ini terpaksa dibatalkan, ia sudah menelpon Youngho dan memberitahunya. Temannya itu memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan, tapi Jaehyun langsung menutup telepon. Masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi dalam sebuah kebetulan tak menyenangkan seperti tadi. Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan pikiranya.

Tapi sulit.

Dia yang menyebabkan tangan Lee Taeyong terluka dan menggalkan audisinya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Jaehyun merasa sangat buruk. Dan itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Kenapa pula ia begitu mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang baru saja ia temui hingga seperti ini? Seseorang yang bahkan namanya baru ia ketahui saat dokter bertanya tadi? Apa itu normal? Oke, Jaehyun memang bersalah karena ia telah menabraknya. Tapi dia sudah bertanggung jawab dengan membayar biaya pengobatan. Harusnya semuanya selesai. Tapi kenapa ia malah begini?

Jaehyun merasa lega karena tahu tak ada yang bisa membaca pikirannya.

Jung Jaehyun yang sentimentil seperti ini sama sekali bukan dirinya. Dia itu dingin, dan akan berusaha keras mempertahankan kesan itu di hadapan orang-orang.

Apa mungkin karena ia berbagi satu kesamaan dengan pemuda itu? Sama-sama melalui masa sulit untuk sekedar sebuah audisi? Jaehyun tak mematahkan tangannya, tapi orang tuanya yang menghalanginya. Dan itu sama saja kan?

Mungkin benar, itu alasannya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa memukul kepalannya karena teringat ucapan terakhirnya pada Taeyong. Kenapa ia jadi merasa sangat kejam?

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya. Menggeleng, mencoba melupakan pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya sedikit tadi. Memilih tidur lebih cepat malam ini.

"Kau hanya terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya, Jaehyun."

* * *

 **To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be With You**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Reality. OOC. Typo(s)**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Jaehyun _memang_ berlebihan memikirkannya.

Hal itu mengganggunya hingga tiga hari seberapa keras pun dirinya mecoba mengalihkan perhatian. Pesta bersama Youngho dan yang lain juga tak membantu. Jaehyun menyerah. Mencoba mencari orang yang bisa diajak bicara. Sebuah perkacapan dengan _orang normal_ yang bisa membantunya. Meski tak yakin pada awalnya, Jaehyun menelpon Kim Junmyeon dan memintanya untuk datang. Yang disetujui meski Junmyeon sedang sibuk dengan persiapan debut.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, hyung." kata Jaehyun saat membukakan pintu.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar putus asa hingga butuh teman bicara." Junmyeon masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa. Melepas masker. "Karena kau biasanya menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. Apa kau benar Jaehyun adik sepupuku?"

Jaehyun menatapnya sejenak, membuat ekspresi yang menurut Junmyeon sangat lucu.

"Hanya bercanda, Jaehyun. Jadi ada apa?"

Jaehyun duduk di sampingnya, mendesah malas. Mencoba menggoda kakak sepupunya yang sudah lama tak ia lihat itu. "Aku jadi ragu jika bebicara pada hyung adalah ide bagus."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa wajahku ini jenis wajah orang yang tak bisa dipercaya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Sedikit."

Junmyeon yang melihat seringai tipis sadar jika Jaehyun hanya sedang menggodanya.

"Hyung mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan."

"Kau hanya mengulur waktu. Cepat katakan. Ada apa? Aku siap mendengarkan." kata Junmyeon.

Jaehyun yang sudah akan berdiri kembali duduk. Ia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kakak sepupunya itu. Junmyeon selalu menjadi yang paling mengerti dirinya. Itu tak berubah meski sudah bertahun-tahun. "Ini sedikit―bagaimana aku mengatakannya?―rumit?"

Junmyeon menatap menyelidik. Jaehyun tak terdengar yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Sudah terlambat untuk menarik kalimatnya. Jaehyun tidak bisa percaya dia akan memberitahu Junmyeon tentang seorang pemuda yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu dan tak sengaja ia tabrak hingga tangan kanannya patah. Jaehyun takkan mengelaknya lagi, jika itu menjadi sumber dari perasaan tak nyaman dan frustasinya sejak tiga hari lalu. Hal sepele seperti itu, ia akan memberitahu Junmyeon sekarang. Semoga Jaehyun takkan ditertawakan.

"Oke." Jaehyun memulai, mengambil nafas. "Jadi ini berhubungan dengan seseorang yang baru aku temui. Sebelum hyung berfikir macam-macam, aku tegaskan bahwa dia laki-laki."

"Laki-laki? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Junmyeon, agak terkejut. Jumyeon kira Jaehyun akan membicarakan seorang gadis. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan rencana perayaan jika itu memang terjadi. Karena Jaehyun dan pengalaman cintanya nol besar. Jadi jika tiba-tiba sepupunya meminta saran mengenai hal itu sudah seharusnya dirayakan. Ternyata bukan.

Lalu prasangka jeleknya muncul begitu saja. "Apa kau membunuhnya?"

"Ya dan aku butuh bantuan hyung untuk membuang tubuhnya dan menghilangkan semua bukti." Sarkas Jaehyun tanpa menatap orang yang diajak bicara. Sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan Jumyeon yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Jaehyun aku tidak menyangka kau―" Junmyeon berkata, menatapnya tak percaya.

Jaehyun jadi gemas sendiri. Berujar lelah. "Tentu saja tidak begitu. Duduklah, hyung."

Jaehyun tahu jika sense humor Junmyeon memang payah tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Junmyeon akan mempercayai candaannya seperti itu. Jaehyun jadi benar-benar ragu jika keputusannya untuk bercerita padanya memang ide bagus. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti karena Jumnyeon pasti memaksanya cerita.

"Oke. Jadi namanya Taeyong. Aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya tiga hari lalu. Aku sedang menyetir sambil menjawab telpon dari Youngho. Tapi dia muncul begitu saja melintas di depanku dan aku tak sengaja menabraknya. Aku pergi keluar untuk memeriksa―"

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan mau repot-repot bertanggung jawab." komentar Junmyeon, menatap geli. "Ini benar Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun mengabaikannya. "Dia terbaring di tanah. Pada awalnya aku pikir tidak ada luka serius. Tapi kemudian dia mulai mengaduh sakit. Jadi terpaksa aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Junmyeon mengangguk, mulai memahami apa yang terjadi.

Jaehyun akan menyimpan rincian lain seperti dirinya yang secara kebetulan pernah bertemu dengan Taeyong di stasiun hari sebelumnya, dan bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat sangat syok dan menjadi sangat pendiam saat itu. Karena rasanya itu tidak penting. "Dan tangannya harus digips. Patah. Dokter bilang butuh satu bulan penuh untuk sembuh."

"Kasihan―"

"Dan itu bukan bagian terburuknya, hyung." Jaehyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sesuatu mengganggunya lagi saat mengingat hal ini. "Karena kemudian dia bilang dia akan mengikuti audisi. Dan hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menari dan― semuanya jadi lebih merepotkan." dengusnya.

"Ah..." Junmyeon berkata dengan iba. Mereka berdua diam selama beberapa menit, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Junmyeon memandang sepupunya itu, tersenyum. "Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang?"

"Masalahnya adalah aku terus kepikiran hal ini. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak bisa tidur dan berfikir dengan benar. Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari ini, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Aku sudah bertanggung jawab dengan membawanya ke dokter dan membiayai biaya pengobatan. Harusnya urusanku dengannya sudah selesai. Lagipula aku―"

"Jaehyun apa kau sudah minta maaf?"

Alis Jaehyun terangkat. "Aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkannya untuk memberi kompensasi lain. Tapi dia menolak―"

"Maaf Jaehyun, maaf. Apa kau sudah minta maaf padanya?"

"Aku meninggalkan kartu namaku dan menyuruhnya untuk menelpon jika ada apa-apa. Apa itu masih belum cukup?"

Melihat Jehyun yang tak berani menatapnya Junmyeon tahu sepupunya itu dengan bodohnya malah melewatkan sesuatu yang sederhana namun penting. Junmyeon menepuk bahu Jaehyun lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu obrolan kita selesai."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, hyung?" heran Jaehyun.

Junmyeon mendesah pelan lagi. Sejak kapan Jaehyun menjadi pemuda setidakpeka ini? "Kau merasa bersalah, Jaehyun. Itu yang mengganggumu."

Jaehyun nampak berfikir, merasa tak setuju. "Aku rasa menyebutnya merasa bersalah terlalu berlebihan. Simpati? Sepertinya lebih cocok, hyung. Mungkin karena dia seusiaku. Aku baru saja mematahkan tangannya dan mengacaukan audisinya? Sama seperti saat aku yang tak bisa ikut audisi karena orangtuaku dan aku mengerti sekali perasaannya―"

"Itu yang _kumaksud_ merasa bersalah." Junmyeon berjalan ke pintu dan mulai memakai sepatunya. Jaehyun mengekor di belakangnya lalu bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan. "Karena kau mengerti itu semua dan kemudian melewatkan satu hal penting itu. Permintaan maaf. Makanya kau merasa bersalah."

Jaehyun mendengus. "Permintaan maaf takkan membuat tangannya sembuh lebih cepat, hyung."

"Permintaan maaf akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik, setidaknya." Junmyeon berdiri tegak setelah selesai dengan sepatunya. Gemas sendiri dengan cara berfikir Jaehyun. "Dan itu juga membantumu menghilangkan _sedikit_ rasa bersalah."

Jaehyun berfikir keras.

"Berhenti berikir terlalu keras. Temui dia lalu minta maaf dengan benar. Semuanya akan selesai." Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya, tersenyum. "Aku pergi."

* * *

Haruskah aku minta maaf? Jaehyun masih mempertimbangkan hal itu hingga keesokan harinya.

Akal rasionalnya masih bersikeras menyangsikan bagaimana bisa dengan hanya satu kata maaf bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya pada Junmyeon, permintaan maaf takkan membuat tangan Taeyong sembuh lebih cepat. Jika permintaan maaf memiliki efek sehebat itu, maka untuk apa ada polisi dan sel tahanan? Tidak masuk akal.

" _Aku bisa memberimu kompensasi lainnya. Berapa yang kau mau?"_

" _Uang? Uang tidak bisa membeli waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk memulihkan tanganku."_

" _Lalu apa yang ku inginkan?"_

" _Lupakan saja."_

Pemuda itu sendiri yang berkata untuk melupakannya. _Lalu kenapa memandangku dengan ekspresi seperti itu?_ Pikir Jaehyun. Apakah itu sedih? Kecewa? Campuran keduanya? Jaehyun tak punya ide. Yang jelas matanya yang seingat Jaehyun seperti kelereng hitam itu berkaca-kaca. Lalu Jaehyun juga bisa mengingat jika dia melihat pemuda itu menangis lagi lewat kaca spionnya sesaat sebelum pergi.

"Mungkin jika aku mengantarnya pulang aku takkan merasa seburuk ini." desah Jaehyun. Mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan lalu memandang langit-langit kamar.

" _Berhenti berikir terlalu keras. Temui dia lalu minta maaf dengan benar. Semuanya akan selesai."_

Minta maaf dengan benar ya?

"Baiklah."

Jaehyun akan mencoba saran dari Jumnyeon. Karena setelah berfikir lagi, ia memang cukup merasa _sedikit_ bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Jika Jaehyun lebih hati-hati menyetir, dan tak menjawab panggilan Youngho untuk tetap fokus pada jalan, semuanya tidak akan begini. Itu kesalahannya. Tapi bukan _sepenuhnya_. Karena pemuda itu juga salah dengan melintas begitu saja di depannya entah dari mana.

Nah, sekarang masalah berikutnya.

"Di mana aku bisa menemukannya?"

Dua pertemuan mereka sama sekali tidak disengaja. Kebetulan, meski Jaehyun benci untuk mengakuinya. Jaehyun memang sudah memberikan kartu namanya pada pemuda bernama Taeyong itu. Tapi tak yakin akan mendapat telepon darinya. Karena Taeyong sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang yang mau merepotkan orang lain, apalagi melakukan pemerasan―mengingat dirinya yang menolak kompensasi dari Jaehyun sebelumnya. Yah, kecuali jika aktingnya memang hebat sekali. Terlebih―

" _Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, kau sudah cukup memberiku banyak masalah hari ini. Jadi cobalah untuk segera pulih, agar kau tidak usah menggangguku lagi. Itu saja. Aku pergi."_

"Argh!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menggeram rendah karena tahu takkan bisa tidur tenang lagi malam bernama Taeyong itu benar-benar telah mengganggunya hingga sampai tingkat yang Jaehyun tak pernah duga sebelumnya.

Sialan.

* * *

Antusiasme Doyoung saat mereka berkeliling gedung agensi hari itu sangat terlihat. Ia dan Doyoung memang akan mengikuti audisi bersama, berharap suatu hari akan debut bersama juga. Tapi berbeda dari Doyoung yang sudah seperti _bunny_ yang baru dilepas, Jaehyun malah diam. Konyol memang. Tapi Jaehyun punya firasat aneh dan merasa akan terjadi sesuatu padanya ketika masuk ke gedung ini. Pertanyaannya adalah; kenapa?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak tegang." Doyoung bertanya sambil melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hyung." Jaehyun mengelak. "Aku hanya gugup."

Mereka ada di gedung SM Entertaiment. Salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan. Banyak orang yang terlihat akan mengikuti audisi berlalu-lalang. Laki-laki, perempuan dengan bakat-bakat luar biasa mereka. Jaehyun _mungkin_ akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka nanti. Yang jelas bukan hari ini. Karena niat perjalanan hari ini hanya untuk mengamati. Banyak yang masih perlu ia pertimbangankan. Salah satunya orangtua dan agensi mana yang paling cocok untuknya. Jaehyun terlalu percaya diri untuk itu, ia tahu. Tapi ini demi hidupnya. Karena ia ingin menunjukkan pada orangtuanya jika ia bisa sukses dengan jalan pilhannya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu―"

Jaehyun tak bisa fokus dengan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Doyoung lagi saat itu. Karena fokus pandangannya jatuh pada satu tempat lain. Diantara suasana ramai dan banyaknya wajah asing yang tak dikenal, ia menangkap satu wajah familiar. Kebetulan.

Jadi ini alasannya. Ini adalah apa yang menjadi jawaban atas firasatnya tadi.

Lee Taeyong berada di sana. Bersandar di dinding dengan posisi berjongkok tepat di pojokan dekat pintu. Sendirian. Hanya ditemani beberapa kertas di tangannya dan sebelah tangan lainnya yang digips.

Jaehyun sudah tak melihatnya genap satu minggu sekarang. Tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Kemudian setelah lama terdiam, Jaehyun mulai bisa kembali berfikir. Menyadari jika kini dia hanya punya dua pilihan. Satu; datang lalu minta maaf. Dua; lari.

Lari? Apa kau gila, Jaehyun?

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa?"

"Maaf, Doyoung-hyung. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Jaehyun pergi tanpa menghiraukan Doyoung. Ia berjalan mendekat sosok itu. Jarak mereka tak seberapa jauh tapi Jaehyun merasa butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk sekedar berada di hadapannya. Tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa mungkin dirinya _sedikit_ gugup. Kenapa pula? Belum lagi dengan tiap langkahnya Jaehyun malah semakin ragu. Tiga langkah sebelum Jaehyun berdiri tepat di depan sosok itu, dia berhenti. Menarik napas dalam-dalam seakan tidak pernah siap untuk mendekat. Seakan tak pernah siap untuk bicara. Padahal apa susahnya?

Oke. Serius, Jaehyun. Kau _harus_ tenang.

* * *

Jaehyun berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Taeyong yang segera menyadari keberadaannya langsung mengangkat kepala. Matanya melebar kaget setelah melihat siapa itu. Cepat-cepat berdiri. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, tapi kilasan takut berkelebat di bola mata itu dan Jaehyun menyadarinya. Jaehyun memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana, berdehem pelan. "Hai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan dan kebetulan lewat." Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku melihatmu dari jauh makanya aku menghampirimu. Kurasa kita harus bicara."

"Ada apa?" Taeyong bertanya pelan.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku." Taeyong menunduk sedikit. "Lagipula aku tidak mau membuat repot dengan memberimu masalah lagi."

Baiklah itu aneh. Harusnya Jaehyun senang dan lega karena tak perlu menerima gangguan karena Taeyong bukan pemeras seperti perkiraannya sebelumnya. Sebaliknya, Jaehyun merasa bertambah buruk. Pemuda itu pasti menganggap serius setiap ucapannya tempo hari. _Apa dia marah? Atau apa aku semenakutkan itu sampai dia tak mau memandangku?_

"Kita tetap harus bicara." Jaehyun memandang suasana sekitarnya yang ramai dan sangat tak cocok untuk itu. "Mungkin di tempat yang sedikit lebih tenang?"

Taeyong terlihat ragu sebelum menghela nafas sambil mengangguk pelan. Menghampiri pria dengan masker yang baru saja kembali dan bertanya padanya, "Taeyongie mau kemana?"

"Jungwoo-ya, aku pergi sebentar."

Jaehyun bisa melihat orang bernama Jungwoo itu mengangguk sambil menerima kertas-kertas formulir dari Taeyong lalu memandangnya penasaran. Jaehyun pura-pura melihat ke sembarangan arah hingga Taeyong kembali padanya sambil berlari kecil.

"Mau bicara dimana?"

Jaehyun membawanya ke café yang tak jauh dari sana. Hanya dalam beberapa menit keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan dalam suasana canggung. Jaehyun yang biasanya suka dengan suasana hening bahkan terganggu. Pelayan yang mencacat pesanan mereka sudah berlalu dua menit lalu, dan belum ada yang buka suara.

"Aku mau minta maaf." Jaehyun mensyukuri nada suaranya yang masih terdengar seperti biasa. Padahal sebelum mengatakannya, lidahnya terasa kaku dan perutnya juga bergejolak. Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, ia lihat. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan kaget. Kali ini Jaehyun yang memilih tak memandang balik. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu. Juga atas perlakuan dan kata-kata kasarku."

"…"

"Sebenarnya sejak hari aku terus memikirkan ini." Jaehyun memilih mengakuinya. Memandang Taeyong yang kembali tersentak di tempatnya. "Jadi kau mau memafkanku?"

Taeyong menunduk lagi. "A-ah iya, tentu saja."

Jaehyun memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau tak terlihat begitu."

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya cepat secara otomatis. Menggeleng lalu mulai bicara dengan gugup. "B-bukan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya kaget. Ya… itu saja." Taeyong tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sama seperti saat Jaehyun menerima ucapan terimakasih karena telah membantu menunjukkan jalan. Sebelum beralih memberi senyum sedih pada tangannya. "Ini juga salahku karena terburu-buru dan tak melihat jalan saat menyebrang."

Percakapan mereka tersela dengan datangnya pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

Sambil meminum kopinya, Jaehyun memandang lekat Taeyong. Yang sedang meminum milkshake vanillanya. Terlihat begitu tenang dan terkesan menjadi lebih rileks di dekatnya dibandingkan bermenit-menit saat mereka mulai bicara. "Pasti sulit beraktifitas dengan cedera seperti itu."

"Sedikit. Tapi teman-temanku banyak membantu." Taeyong memindahkan sedikit posisi tangannya yang terluka sehingga memperlihatkan tulisan-tulisan dari spidol yang menodai permukaan putihnya. Taeyong tersenyum kecil pada Jaehyun. "Lihat. Mereka bahkan menuliskan banyak ucapan untukku."

Itu harusnya terlihat kekanakkan tapi tidak. "Manisnya."

"Setidaknya karena tanganku terluka aku jadi bisa sedikit bersantai. Hehe." Seperti teringat sesuatu, Taeyong merogoh saku jaket. Lega melihat sebuah spidol hitam ada di sana. Menyodorkannya pada Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. Matanya berbinar. "Mau menuliskan sesuatu untukku juga?"

Jaehyun menatap bingung. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapat permintaan seperti itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Melihat tulisan-tulisan ini membuatku semangat semangat untuk sembuh." Taeyong menjalankan jari-jarinya pada tulisan itu, tersenyum lagi. "Jadi?"

Bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika kau memandangku begitu?

Jaehyun menghela nafas, meraih spidolnya. "Baiklah." Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan. Meraih tangan tergips itu dengan hati-hati sambil mulai memikirkan apa yang mau ia tulis. Jaehyun tak punya ide.

Taeyong terkekeh. "Tulis apa saja."

Jaehyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan bisa melihat wajah dengan ekspresi geli Taeyong dari jarak sedekat itu. Mata besar yang berbinar itu untuk sedetik membuat Jaehyun lupa diri. Lalu bibirnya... Jaehyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandang untuk mulai menulis.

 _Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Cepat sembuh._

 _Jaehyun._

Tak ada gambaran apapun. Hanya tulisan sederhana. Ditulis rapi, kecil dan sama sekali tidak mencolok dibanding dengan yang lain. Tapi Taeyong tampak puas karena ia tersenyum begitu manis hingga matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihatnya. "Terimakasih."

Uh. Jaehyun tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa selain mengangguk kaku.

Taeyong mulai berbicara lagi, kali ini menyebutkan nama teman-temannya sambil menunjuk tulisan-tulisan mereka dengan begitu semangat. Jaehyun hanya menanggapi pendek dengan 'begitu' 'ah benarkah?' dan sesuatu lain yang sejenisnya. Namun anehnya ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Rasanya, ia malah akan senang mendengar suara Taeyong sepanjang hari. Nadanya setiap bicara terdengar lucu dan membuat Jaehyun geli, tak bisa menahan kedutan senyum di ujung bibir.

Apa ini orang yang sama yang ia bawa ke rumah sakit yang hanya terdiam menunduk sepanjang waktu?

Junmyeon benar. Jaehyun merasa jauh lebih lega setelah minta maaf. Apalagi melihat Taeyong yang sudah bisa tersenyum padanya seperti itu. Tak lagi terlihat takut dan bahkan hampir menangis seperti tempo hari.

"Lalu audisinya?"

"Aku audisi nanti. Tapi tentu setelah tanganku sembuh. Aku hanya datang mengantar teman."

Pasti yang dimaksud adalah seseorang bernama Jungwoo tadi. "Apa nanti hyung akan audisi di SM?" tanya Jaehyun sambil meminum kopinya lagi. Panggilan hyung itu, Taeyong yang menyuruhnya. Karena rupanya, meski tak terlihat lebih tua darinya, Taeyong berusia dua tahun di atasnya.

Taeyong mengangguk semangat. "Aku akan berusaha keras untuk masuk ke sana."

 _Drrt Drrt._

Taeyong mengecek ponselnya.

"Um, Jaehyun. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Jungwoo sudah menungguku."

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti.

Terdiam di sana meski itu sudah sepuluh menit lalu Taeyong pamit sambil tersenyum padanya, berkata akan membayar pesanan mereka kali ini lalu benar-benar pergi. Perasaannya sedikit aneh lagi. Berbeda dengan yang kemarin, kali ini terasa menggelitik dan menyenangkan. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Jaehyun bertanya-tanya.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, Jaehyun cepat-cepat menelpon Junmyeon. Bertanya pada sepupunya itu kapan ia punya waktu untuk bertemu karena ia butuh teman bicara. Lagi. Kali ini mengenai sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang mengisi kepalanya.

"Haruskah aku audisi di SM juga?"

* * *

 **To be Continued**


End file.
